


fly

by Anonymous



Series: between the crosses (but with shipping) [4]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Slow Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, fic of a fic, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joseph remembers bleakly when he held Will as Will lay dying in a trench in France.  Holding Will like this now does a lot to ease that memory.
Relationships: Benjamin Richards/Joseph Blake, Benjamin Richards/William Schofield, Joseph Blake/William Schofield, Lieutenant Richards/Joseph Blake, Lieutenant Richards/William Schofield, William Schofield/Joseph Blake/Benjamin Richards, William Schofield/Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Richards
Series: between the crosses (but with shipping) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pavuvu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavuvu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the guns below / now we lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897365) by [Ealasaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid), [Pavuvu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavuvu/pseuds/Pavuvu). 



Joseph wakes to Will's startled moan in his ear and his friend fumbling for a hold in the blanket to Joseph's left, the arm he had thrown over Joseph tightening around him in the process. 

Joseph blinks. The room -- the most spacious of the guest rooms in Benjamin's estate -- is lit with a pre-dawn glow, half-blocked by the curtains over the windows. Will's weight presses along his right half and his head rests on Joseph's shoulder. Moments ago, he was loose-limbed and limp with the abandon of sleep; now tension runs through him. He makes that noise again and turns his face so that Joseph feels Will's breath, hot and heavy, against his bare skin.

As close as they are, it is easy to feel the motion rocking through Will that has caused him to act like this. In the early morning gloom, Joseph sees Benjamin, half-covering Will between his spread legs, slowly thrusting into Will from behind. 

"Fuck, Will, your arse," Benjamin groans. "How are you still so bloody tight after last night?"

Will doesn't bother to answer beyond panting. He shifts the grip in the blanket next to Joseph and sets his weight differently so that Benjamin gasps, breathless, and picks up his pace for a moment in instinctive reaction. Will makes a small, helplessly pleased sound. Joseph feels a frisson run through himself, hearing it.

"Sneaky," Benjamin says when he's in control of himself again. "Very sneaky. Joseph, give him a kiss, would you?"

Will mumbles something against Joseph. Joseph is enjoying this early-morning show; after a pleasurable evening all last night, it is nice to wake up with one's comrades continuing the fun. He curls one arm around Will, pulling him closer -- and holding him in place. Joseph cards through Will's hair with his other hand and obligingly presses a kiss to the top of Will's head.

"Not what I meant," Benjamin says, breath hitching nevertheless. He shifts his weight and his hips move with more urgency, the power behind them rocking Joseph, now, too. "A proper one, Joe."

"Effing arsehole," Will says distinctly. His lips drag on Joseph's skin with each word as he continues. "Fingering me before I was properly awake. Didn't even ask -- ah!"

The moan is punched out of him with a particularly forceful thrust. "Didn't need to do much of that," Benjamin slurs. He sounds very close. "God, you're still slick from every -- everything -- everything we did last -- _night_ \--"

He loses his words. Joseph watches as Benjamin's movements become more frenzied and he groans deeply, shuddering to a stop after two more jerky thrusts and an aborted third that has him quiver like a plucked string.

Will makes a disgruntled noise and rocks himself back. Benjamin gasps and pleads, "No -- God, no --" and Will ceases moving, but not before Joseph feels how stiff he is, aching and hot against the skin of Joseph's upper thigh and hip. 

Joseph rubs his fingertips into the base of Will's skull soothingly and kisses him again before leaning down to murmur, "Here, now, give him a moment to get over it and I'll take care of you properly."

Will laughs faintly at that. He shifts his hips to press up harder against Joseph as Joseph's arms tighten around him. "Knew I could count on you," he says, sounding halfway to wrecked. Joseph anticipates finishing the job and nudges back enough with his own hip that he himself is coaxed to fullness against Will's flank.

"Alright, alright," Benjamin says raggedly. He pulls free with a noise that could be described uncharitably as a whine and awkwardly reclines on the mattress again, on Will's other side. "Right. Got him all warmed up for you, Joe."

Will allows himself to be pulled up and indulges Joseph in an open-mouthed kiss, stubble catching only a little as they taste the life that is in each other. Joseph remembers bleakly when he held his friend as Will lay dying in a trench, fighting to keep from screaming at the pain. Joseph still has nightmares of Will slipping through his fingers, wisping away into little more than smoke, no matter how hard Joseph clings to him. Holding Will like this, where Joseph can feel every inch of him bare against Joseph's body -- their rigid pricks rubbing pleasantly and hearing nothing but sweetly soft sighs and moans falling from Will's lips -- does much to lighten the terror of that remembrance, which grips Joseph still. 

"How would you like it, then?" Joseph murmurs when they break apart.

Will's mouth quirks slightly into that hidden smile of his. "I was about to ask the same of you," he says.

Joseph hums. "You on top, then," he says. "I want to see you."

Will lingers for a moment longer, kissing Joseph again, full of promise. Then he moves, rising up over Joseph, pushing back the blanket until it is draped over only Joseph's legs and Will is limned in pale gold. 

Will is sleep-mussed and still not entirely awake. Joseph settles his hands on Will's hips, thumbing the creases between Will's thighs and the soft skin half-hidden behind his prick, flushed and standing tall. Small red marks show where folds of the sheets left their imprint; more recent mottles speak to the activities of last night. 

Joseph's gaze catches on the small scar just above Will's right hip, a few inches below his ribs. The outline is less angry than even a year ago -- but it is still prominent. Joseph can't help reaching out to touch it -- he'd make it disappear if he could, this sign that, in another world, Will would be dead.

Will covers Joseph's hand with his own and tugs it away. "I am fine, Joseph," his friend reminds him, gentle as always. 

Benjamin flicks Joseph in the side. "Stop being so melancholy," he says. He's edged into the space where Will was lying only minutes ago -- still dazed, spent -- but he's there, and able to pull Joseph from the darker currents of his mind.

Joseph, shaken free, sighs and lets Will tangle their fingers together and trap his hand against the mattress. Will levers up on his knees and uses his free hand to pull Joseph's prick into the best position for him to sink onto.

Joseph groans and arches against the mattress. Benjamin wasn't wrong -- Joseph is sliding into Will with a sleekness that speaks to the remnants of when they both had Will last night, one after the other, as they are now. The thought makes him feel faint with the sudden surge of want. 

"Easy, Joe," Will pants, straining to speak clearly. When Joseph opens his eyes again he sees Will's are half-lidded and his head is lolling back. His throat bobs as he swallows and, with a last swift jerk, settles the full length of Joseph inside him. They both shiver in the pause that follows. 

It's both too soon and not soon enough when Will starts to move, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he rocks on Joseph's prick. "Don't you -- dare come -- before I'm finished, d'you hear?" he gets out between other, softer noises. 

Joseph's breathing is harsh. Watching Will like this -- Joseph's not sure how long he's going to last, but he'll try, for Will. "You'd best make it fast," he says, and flexes his fingers where they're threaded with Will's in reassurance. 

Will groans and starts to move faster, but only just. Joseph doesn't mind. It will be a sweet and slow ride for them, suspended in this moment of peace so far from the war. 

Joseph intends to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> running with the characters as presented in _[between the crosses](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656289)_ because my thirst knows no bounds.
> 
> (headcanon: all their wives get together and have mimosa brunches and girls' nights while their husbands canoodle and it's basically just a giant polyamorous relationship between the three couples)


End file.
